Nancy Fisher The story of 1959
by nicoleriver
Summary: Nancy Fisher moves from her humble life in Arazona to the little town of castlerock, how will things turn out when she meets chris,gordie,teddy and vern?
1. Chapter 1 thats why they kicked me out

**So this is my first story so be nice. I do not own any thing from stand by me apart from the new names and new stuff that i made up so yeah..ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1 ;A new beginning**

59. that was the year the golden one, the cherry on top of the cake. It was the year that i moved to Castlerock, the year i met the most amazing friends,the year i will cherish for the rest of my life. If you're wondering who i am, i'm Nancy, Nancy Fisher. We moved from Arazona to Oregon in the summer on 1959. Why? My mom got a promotion and was forced to move a little town in Oregon called Castlerock. Now..dont get me wrong it looked great, perfect in fact, i was just worried because i was afraid of becoming an outcast...low self esteam can do that to a person.

I have two siblings, a sister called Lisa who's 20 she lives with her boyfriend in Santa Carla.. the murder capital of the world and Joshua, he's 16 and he still lives with us. Yeah he's a pain in the ass but i still love him, he's my brother, he looks out for me just like i look out for him.

As i looked out the window of our rusty old car, i watched as the trees floated by and the town of Castlerock drew nearer and nearer. It was all sinking in now,a new town, a new house, a new school and a new start. I was finally going some place where nobody knew me, i could be whoever i wanted to be, no more sitting in the dark waiting for an opportunity to pass me by. I was finally going to see the world, live my life! And nothing or no one was going to get in my way.

"well there she is, our new home," my moms soothing voice rang in my ears as i got out of the car. I smiled as i hugged Josh i knew this was going to be perfect. As mom popped open the trunk of the car, Josh and i began lifting out boxes and setting them in the hallway of our brand new home. "well sweetheart, what do you think?" my mom asked as she hugged me from behind. "it's great!" i replied setting down the last box onto the hard wooden floor of the hallway. The house was pretty empty exept for a few things that occupied the kitchen but it was just as i had imagined.

Everything was out of the car and into the house. It was too hot and i was too tired to go anywhere so i decided to head to bed as i started school the next morning. I said goodnight to mom and Josh and headed upstairs to my room. It was great. My room was just the right size and it had this beautiful sloping window that was just above my bed. As i collapsed onto my mattress i sighed thinking of the new school day that awaited me the next morning. God, this was going to be hard, good friends aren't that easy to come by and i didn't want to become an out cast but, hey, what can you do?


	2. Chapter 2 a new beginning

**Like i said before, i own nothing from the original story of stand by me, just the things you haven't seen before! Oh and please review (:**

**Chapter 2- maybe that's why they kicked me out.**

"Nancy! Nancy get up or you're going to be late!" i groaned as the bright morning sun stung my eyes. I rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thud. Looking around i spotted the bos that contained my clothes, i opened it and pulled out my shorts and a worn t-shirt, which, as a matter of fact still looked pretty boss! I went into the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth and pulled on my clothes. I walked back to my bedroom whilst tucking my shirt into my shorts. I grabbed my comb off of the dresser and ran it threw my hair. Once i was satisfied with my appearance i pulled on my ancient old converse before heading downstairs. I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out the door before she could nag me about breakfast. I knew that this would be a long day.

I stopped outside the gates of the school debating whether or not i should go in. I stood there for the best part of 5 minutes until the school bell brought me to my senses and i dashed through the hall to my first class. I gently knocked on the door and walked inside. I could feel every eye fall on me at that moment but i tried my best to ignore it. " ahh.. miss Fisher i suppose?"" i nodded at the teacher who had stood up from his desk. "well, welcome to Castlerock high, we are very pleased to have you here, i am and this is my class... now, let me see where i can seat you.. ah yes, mr Lachance, i believe there is an extra seat beside you." The dark haired boy nodded as he looked at me with his doe like eyes. He was very handsome and very soft spoken, in fact he didn't seem unfriendly at all. "very well, if you would like to take a seat miss Fisher, we can get on with the class." I nodded and took my seat beside the doe eyed boy.

"Gordie," he said placing his eyes on me, "Nancy," i replied with a smile. He reached put his hand and smiled back. I placed my hand in his and shook it firmly. "so you're new here huh?" well obviously! I didn't just appear out of thin air boy! "yeah," i replied sweetly whilst paying attention to . "i see, well nice meeting you." He said lightly, "ditto," the boy seemed nice, but we didn't talk much after that, which was a shame.

When lunch came i felt lost, looking around to see if there were any free tables. Soon enough i notice Gordie smiling my way and waving at me to come sit with him. I returned his smile and sat in the chair beside him. I notice there were three other boys sitting at the table. They smiled at me and i smiled back, they seemed pleasent enough. "Nancy, this is Chris, Teddy and Vern. Guys this is Nancy," i couldn't help but notice that the boy with the sandy coloured hair and the bright blue eyes was smiling a warm and welcoming smile that instantly made me melt but my day dream was inturupted by a sudden outburst of never ending questions. "so Nancy where ya from?" the boy with the glasses asked, Teddy he was called. "um, Arazona," i replied playing with the food that remained on my tray. "aren't people from Arazona supposed to be like..really tan?" Vern asked. He had obviously said the wrong thing as the others slapped him and kicked him under the table. "ouch guys! That hurt! Sincerely!" he said as he rubbed his arm. I chuckled "yeah i guess, maybe thats why they kicke me out," soon enough they were in fits of laughter and i chuckled along with them, "oh that was the best just the best," Chris said between breaths, "too cool!" Teddy added whilst laughing his hyena like laugh and banging his fists on the table. We talked all through lunch and down the halls on our way to class. At that moment i felt infinite! I had friends and everything felt a whole lot better.


	3. Chapter 3 a frenchman and a pregnant dog

**I see that a fair amount of people have been reading but not reviewing!:o whaaaat. Come on, review pleaaase! Again.. i do not own any of the original stand by me stuff just the new things youve never seen before!**

**Chapter 3- a French man, a pregnant dog and a dead kid.**

The weeks that followed were amazing. The boys and I got a lot closer and that smile of Christopher's still never failed to make me melt. We did everything together which was mostly hanging out in the tree house which was where we were on that fateful day. The day that begun the journey of Ray Brower.

'Hey, how do you know a Frenchman's been in your back yard?' Chris said with a cigarette pressed firmly between his teeth. 'Hey I'm French ok!' that was probably a lie. Teddy was a compulsive liar but I have to admit he was pretty good at it. 'Your garbage cans are empty and your dog's pregnant.' I rolled my eyes at Chris' immaturity but cracked a smile as he turned to wink at me. I don't know why but my love for Christopher wasn't like the other boys. I mean, I love them too but not like Chris. This was different, it was an overpowering love that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but I loved him none the less.

.knock

'thats not the secret knock Vern!' i said as I lay my head on Gordie's lap whilst flicking through his Mighty Mouse comics. 'Awh come on Nancy I forget the secret knock let me in!' Chris rolled his eyes and lifted up the door of the tree house. 'Seriously man..it's been two years, you need to learn the knock!' Chris replaced the crate that held the cards that the boys were handling and I couldn't help but stare as his arms tensed in to sculptured ones of a man. 'Like what you see Fisher?' I snapped out of my day dream , 'Huh?' Chris laughed and shot me a quick wink before going back to the game of cards that he and Teddy had once again begun. My cheeks turned a scarlet red as I lifted the comic a little higher to hide my face. 'You guys want to go see a dead body?' Everyone stopped what they were doing and in an instant each and every eye was on Vern. I sat up from Gordie's lap and listened instantly to Vern. 'Well I was under the porch digging you know? When I overheard Billy and Charlie talking about something, so i stopped digging, you guys know how curious I get..so I listened to what they were saying and they were talking about that kid that's been on the radio, you know.. that Brower kid?' we all understood what Vern meant. We had followed the Ray Brower story closely as he was a kid our age. A few days before he had gone out to pick blueberries and no one had seen him since.

'They found him! Out back Harlow road! His body! They found it!' we all sat in silence whilst we took in what Vern said. 'Vern if they had have known you were under there they would have killed you!' Chris said pointing his index finger firmly in Vern's chest. 'Could he have gotten all the way from Chamberlin to Harlow? That's really far..' Gordie was right, it was at least 60 to 80 miles long. 'Sure. He must have started walking on the tracks and just, followed them the whole way.' Chris replied knowingly. 'You guys.. I bet anything if we find him we'll get our pictures in the paper!' Chris' voice was strong and bold that it made me wince at its sound. 'Yeah, yeah! We could even be on tv!' 'Yeah!' 'We'd be heros!' 'Sure!' 'you guys i don't know, Billy will know how i found out,' Vern was the pussy of the group and the baby. He was afraid of everything..god! he was even afraid of his own shadow. 'Vern! They aren't gonna find out cause it's gonna be us guys that find him not Billy and Charlie Hogan and the boosted car. They'll probably pin a medal on you Vern.' I smiled as Vern's head raised from his hand. I loved cheering the boys up. 'you think so?' he chirped, 'suree!' I replied, 'but what'll we tell our folks?' I could see the clogs in Gordie's brain mash together and the lightbulb suddenly glow bright as his amazing mind thought of an idea. 'we'll tell our folks we're tenting out in your back field, you tell your folks you're sleeping over at Teddy's then we'll say we're going to the drag races the next day. We're rock solid till dinner tomorrow night!' I grinned how could on boy be so smart? 'Man that's a plan and half!' Chris said proudly whilst the two of them 'skined it'. I stood up and placed my hand on Chris' shoulder. 'So it's settled then?' Chris nodded in response, Teddy mumbled a yes through his puffs of smoke and Gordie did a little solute which I took as an immediate yes. 'Vern?' he slouched in his chair and rested his head on his hands. 'Gee guys i dunno...' I rolled my eyes, 'Veeern!' 'Vern!' 'verrrn..' 'Come on Vern-o!' 'COME ON VERN-O!' 'Ok,ok!' he said as he finally cracked. 'ALRIGHT! Too cool. Too cool! Very cool. Very very cool YEAH!'

So that was it, we were about to head out on the search for the missing kid named Ray Brower. Little did we know that, that particular journey. Would change our friendship forever.


End file.
